The present invention relates to an electric motor and a transmission drive unit for use in adjustment devices in a motor vehicle.
Publication DE 100 19 512 A1 makes known a power window drive, the housing of which includes a pole pot and a housing that closes the pole pot. The housing that closes the pole pot is a transmission housing with an integrated electronics housing. A separate component—as a brush holder—is located between the two housing parts, and also serves as a seal between the two housing parts. The pole pot is composed of a deep-drawn, flattened cylindrical tube, on the open end of which a flange is integrally formed, in which holes are formed for receiving screws. Blind threads are formed in the flange of the transmission housing, into which the screws are turned, thereby fixedly connecting the two housing parts with each other. More recesses are formed in the flange of the pole pot than are required for the connection with a transmission housing. A pole pot of this type is therefore suited for connection with different transmission housings with various counter-recesses, although the electric motor must always be installed and secured axially in the transmission housing. For this reason, the open electric motor that is used is not suited for use without a transmission housing.